Never Had A Friend Like Me
by BlackLynx17
Summary: Mest is the new kid in school and Wendy is the first person who speaks with him. Love is sure to follow!


**BlackLynx17: Another one shot! I think I have about seven of things in the back of my computer and I hope to post them all up so I can start writing new ones. ALSO! I just stared a ko-fi page so please considering buying me a coffee! ko-fi/blacklynx17. Thanks for reading and your reviews!**

* * *

_Never Had A Friend Like Me_

* * *

Someone raps their knuckles softly against his desk. Mest lazily looks up and narrows his eyes a little in confusion. A girl stands in front of him grinning wildly.

"Hey new kid," she greets.

Mest simply nods his head and says "hello."

"What's your name?" She tilts her head slightly to the side, her navy blue hair falling over her shoulder.

"Mest Gryder... you?"

The mysterious girl giggles, "Mest Gryder. Nice to meet you, come on. I'll help you find your way around school."

Okay... do things like this normally happen in high school? Out of all the schools Mest has had to transfer to over the past two years he can't recall anyone walking up to him like this and being so forward. It seems like Mest was taking too long to decide, because this girl took it upon herself to grab his backpack from his desk and head towards the door.

"We're going to be late Mest if you don't hurry!" She sings out loud.

Mest scrambles out of his desk to follow her. He finally catches up and pushes his glasses back up his nose. The girl giggles again, he's starting to notice that she does that a lot, and looks up at him with her sparkling chocolate brown eyes.

"You sure are funny Mest."

"Thanks?" He honestly doesn't know what to say to that.

"I like funny people, we're going to be good friends. I can already tell."

She punches his arm affectionately and Mest chuckles lightly to himself, rubbing the spot where she punched because that actually hurt.

That was the first time he met Wendy Marvell.

* * *

"Oooh, look at me. I'm all intelligent now." Wendy huffs modeling Mest's glasses.

She stole them from his face and put them on, making her friends laugh as she posies and smiles. Mest chuckles lightly right along with everyone else; he wishes that his vision of her wasn't so blurry. She probably looks cute in his classes... Wendy Marvell always looks cute.

"Unfortunately it doesn't work that way Wendy. Trust me, I've tried." Natsu sighs.

Wendy snorts out and starts laughing out loud, "well maybe if you actually studied Natsu you wouldn't need fake glasses."

"Aw- that's a low blow! Mest! Help me out here!"

"I did try to help you out Natsu, inviting you to study with me for our last test. You were the one who blew me off."

The gang all begin to laugh, Wendy leaning against Mest's shoulder as she explodes in a fit of giggles. Natsu drops his jaw and rapidly begins to blink at him.

"Really Mest? It's like that? I miss it when you were all shy and quiet when Wendy first brought you over. Where did that Mest go?"

"Ah- I don't know. I think that Mest was probably a little bit funnier, but I like this warmed up Mest just fine."

Wendy takes the glasses off of her and carefully puts it back where they belong. His vision slowly begins to get better and all he sees is Wendy, smiling brightly at him. He's blushing because of the heat and the weather and because of the nice thing she just said, not for any other reason. She sits back in her seat and Mest clears his throat, stirring around his spoon in whatever concoction the lunch lady decided to serve today.

"Same here, no offense Mest, but you were kind of... dull. Remember guys? He would just sit there without saying a single word all lunch break?" Gray asks.

"Well of course he was nervous, he was a new student in the middle of the semester! He probably came in thinking he wasn't going to make any friends the first day! We overwhelmed him, that's all." Lucy explains.

"More like Natsu overwhelmed him," Erza comments.

"Hey, I heard that! I did not overwhelm Mest! We were best friends from day one!"

"Look who has gotten all popular," Wendy wiggles her eyebrows as she elbows him in the side.

"They're just teasing, that's all." Mest pokes her back.

"No, Natsu's in love with you. I can sense this; it's a girl thing. Natsu, you don't have my blessing for Mest's hand in marriage." Wendy tells him.

"What?! Then we'll run away together! You can't stop our love Wendy! Mest! Take my hand!" Natsu exclaims.

He stands up and puts his foot on the table, offering his right hand for Mest to take. Mest snorts and rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, I don't think I could marry an idiot."

That's when everyone at the table explodes once again in laughter. Everyone has tears in their eyes as they laugh, Natsu the hardest even though he should have been heartbroken by his rejection. Wendy shakes right against him, shaking her head side to side as she wipes away her tears. She looks up at Mest and leans over, pressing her soft lips gently against his cheek.

"Good one Mest."

That was the first time he got kissed by Wendy Marvell.

* * *

"Cough, cough, okay we're leaving. See you guys later, hopefully without cancer sticks in your hands."

"Fuck you Wendy."

"Love you too Laxy-Poo. Come on Mest."

Mest nods his head and grabs his backpack off the ground, following Wendy outside of Jellal's house. They say goodbye to a couple of their friends on the way out before they reach the outside world. Mest's eyes flinch as they try to readjust to the sunshine. It was a Saturday morning and Jellal had invited everyone over to chill, which meant video games, a little teen drinking, and a bit of underage smoking. Mest simply played video games and maybe had a sip or two of beer while Wendy disappeared for a couple of minutes before coming back and whooping everyone's ass in mario kart.

"Hmmm! It feels so good to be outside of that house!" She cheers stretching out high towards the heavens.

A couple of her bones crack and she relaxes her body, rolling her head around. Mest scratches the back of his head as he watches her.

"Did you want me to walk you home?"

Wendy turns her head to him and snorts, "no, why would I want that? It's not even dark out, why would I invite you out just to walk me home? Silly, we're going to go out on a date! I'm thinking something deep fried or barbecued, maybe even both. Do they have a place that does both?"

She begins to ponder, tapping her finger against her chin completely ignoring how her best friend's face turns red. Date? Did she really just say date? It must have been a mistake- a slip of the tongue. Wendy doesn't want to date him; girls normally don't want to. Sure he's tall, but he's far from handsome, and these glasses aren't doing anything for him, and his haircut is lame and- and there are a thousand excuses he can come up with on why she wouldn't want to date him. They were just friends, best friends.

"Ha ha ha, yeah right, date, you're funny, ha ha ha." Mest tries to play it cool because if she notices him freaking out she'll probably notice that he likes her and that would be very bad for their friendship because she would probably end it because girls didn't like being friends with boys who were completely and hopelessly in love with them.

"Mest?"

She calls out his name so sweetly that he feels a shiver run down his spine. He gulps and dares to look at her face. She looks so innocent staring up at him, biting her rosy lips softly, fidgeting where she stands. There's the faintest fluster on her cheeks as she flutters her eyelashes and Mest feels himself go weak in the knees.

"You don't... like me? I thought you did... was it all in my head? I feel so stupid," she mutters turning away, bringing her hand to her head.

"No that's not true I do!" He yells out before he can have time to even think about what he's yelling out.

She turns back over to him and smiles, reaching out to hold his hand. Mest straightens up as her soft and delicate fingers wrap around his own. He tries squeezing back and actually feels her-feels her hand, her warmth. She's there. She's actually there.

"Good! Because that would have been embarrassing! I've been trying to ask you out for weeks, but sometimes you look so serious I didn't know what to expect. I'm glad that's finally clear though." She giggles.

That was how Wendy Marvell became his girlfriend.

* * *

She always tastes so sweet. It's like she mouthwashes with sugar because no matter what time of the day he kisses her she always tastes the same. Like candy, like ice cream, so good, so tooth rotting delicious. Wendy pulls back a little and giggles, resting her forehead against his. He tries to catch his breath as she runs her hands up and down his arms.

"Can we go get a milkshake?"

Mest chuckles as he opens his eyes back up. He's use to her random cravings now, especially after kissing. She always seems to want something right after they're done.

"And maybe a burger? With some fries? I actually want a whole meal now."

He was going to have to get a job with how much his tiny girlfriend eats; she's been burning a hole through his wallet. He could never deny her anything, especially when she looks so flustered after a heavy make-out session.

"Maji's or Shizu's?" Mest asks her.

He reaches for his glasses on the counter and puts them back on. Wendy slaps his hands away and readjusts the glasses on his face, pushing them up his nose.

"Hmm, now that's a hard decision. Do I want a thousand island burger or hawain teriyaki burger?"

"I like the milkshakes at Shizu's way better, so let's go there."

When his glasses are on straight she cuffs his face and pecks his lips, "I have such a smart boyfriend. What did I do to deserve you?"

She grins brightly as his cheeks turn a dark red color. She loves it when he blushes; it's the cutest thing in the world. It's what made her want to date him in the first place, because of how unbelievably adorable he is.

"I-I-I should be the one asking that question."

She kisses him again, messing up his glasses she put so neatly on his face.

"I love you."

That was the first time he was confessed to by Wendy Marvell.

* * *

She jumps on him without warning. Mest grunt as he catches her and tumbles down on the bed. She giggles as she leans up and straddles him.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" She asks.

"Nah I'm good, where were we?"

Wendy smirks at him and reaches for the helm of her shirt, lifting it up over her head and tossing it over to the side.

"I think we were here."

Mest gulps as he's face to face against his girlfriend's breast. He stares at them for a minute, two minutes, maybe longer than two minutes, probably way too long to not seem creepy. Wendy snaps a finger in front of his face to catch his attention.

"Love, you can touch them you know. I won't bite... much."

He can't believe this is happening. One minute they're partying, the next minute they're making out on the couch, the next they're heading upstairs towards a room, and now she's shirtless straddling him where he's pretty sure they're about to have sex right now... at least, he thinks...

"Wendy I've never-... I've... this is all kind of-"

She presses a finger against his lips and smiles, "don't worry, I know."

"You know?"

"Yeah, it wasn't really hard to tell. I promise to take good care of you, don't worry."

She pushes him down and begins to work on the buttons on his shirt, taking them off one by one. Mest gulps as he lays down and relaxes.

That was the first time he slept with Wendy Marvell.

* * *

"Mest, stop stressing. I know it was your first time, it was to be expected. I'm not mad or disappointed, I promise. Please stop sulking." Wendy mutters.

She presses soft kisses against his shoulder, trying to make him turn back around and face her. He can't face her though; it was embarrassing. He wanted to make her feel good and he was the only one who ended up finding his release last night. How could he be so selfish? Wendy hums a song lightly as she continues pressing kisses on his shoulder. She kisses the back of his neck, right underneath his ear, the crook of his neck, everywhere her lips could touch. Mest flinches and shivers, a moan escaping his lips when she nibbles on his earlobe.

"Mest? Hey Mest, guess what?"

She leans over him and stares right into his emerald eyes, "I love you."

Mest reaches out for her and rolls them around, crushing her under his chest. He brushes her hair away from her face and stares at the sincere smile on her face.

"I love you too."

She smiles from underneath him, "good. What else was a girl to expect? She pops ones cherry and then the very next morning he ignores her? Talk about cold blooded."

Mest flinches lightly, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven; you're lucky you're so cute or else we would have had a problem."

Wendy wraps her arms around his shoulders and tugs him down, smashing their lips together. Mest dives his tongue inside of her mouth and battles for dominance, running his hands down her body. When they part for air she twirls some of his hair around her finger.

"If at first you don't succeed, try, try again."

This was the first time he satisfied Wendy Marvell.

* * *

"You're looking pretty shaggy there Mest. Don't you think it's time to get a haircut?" Gajeel chuckles messing up his spikes.

"Talk to the mrs." Mest tells him and motions over to Wendy's pouting face.

"Hey! It was a lot of work to get his hair this long and this shaggy, I will cut you up if you convince him to shave his head." She growls.

Gajeel lifts his hands up and leans back. His tiny girlfriend worms her way underneath his arms and wraps them around her.

"This right here is mine! All mine! Especially the hair so hands off!" She huffs patting her boyfriend.

"We never said he wasn't Wendy," Erza tells her.

"Yeah, calm down, hehehe. I can't remember the last time I've seen Wendy so jealous." Lucy giggles.

"I don't think I've ever seen her this jealous. It must be because she likes Mest so much."

Mest coughs as his face flusters.

"Ha! Not like, love! Mest is it for me! We're going to get married and have tons of adorable babies that blush just as cutely as him!"

That about does it for Mest. He starts choking on his saliva and falls over in his seat, letting Wendy go at the last second so he doesn't bring her down with him. Everyone leans over as he lays there struggling to catch his breath.

"I think you broke him Wendy."

That was the first time Wendy Marvell proposed to him.

* * *

"Wendy?"

"Hmm?" She hums.

It was in the dead of night as she was trying to get some sleep. Her body was pressed up against Mest's snuggling close to him as she absorbs his warmth. Mest wasn't like her; he couldn't fall asleep at the drop of a hat. His mind would wander and right now they were remembering the day they met.

"What made you want to talk to me?"

"Hmm? What are you talking about Mest?"

"My first day of school. You walked right up to my desk and became my friend. What made you want to do that?"

"Love at first sight."

Mest chuckles and tickles her sides, "be serious love."

"Ah- hahaha Mest! I'm tired! Hahaha, stop!"

He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close, kissing the top of her head, "please?"

"I am being serious. I saw your nerdy glasses and fell in love with you that instant- hahahahaha! Mest!"

"Okay, you're definitely sleep deprived. I'll ask you about it in the morning and hopefully you'll be up to it."

"Since you think I'm lying mister, how about you? What made you fall in love with me?"

Mest pauses for a second. He thinks it over, comes to an agreement, and nods his head before leaning over and whispering in her ear.

"Your laughter."

Wendy smiles and closes her eyes. Mest relaxes on the bed and closes his eyes as well, the two of them drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

_The End_


End file.
